Strata
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Sikap mereka berubah kepadaku hanya karena strata. Padahal aku ingin semuanya seperti dulu. Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [CANON]


** STRATA**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/CANON**

Sasuke memandang seorang gadis ber_kimono_ panjang yang selalu diikuti oleh beberapa dayang. Gadis yang selalu tampak tenang dan menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk merangkai bunga-bunga yang bersemi di taman.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke yang berada dalam misi tingkat D yakni membantu seorang pekerja kebun menanam padi di samping taman itu lantas menoleh ketika namanya berkali-kali dipanggil.

"Nak Uchiha! Kemarilah! Sebelah sini masih kosong!" Seorang pekerja kebun melambaikan tangan. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menyudahi acara pandang-memandangnya.

Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, _shinobi_ tingkat _jounin_ sementara gadis yang menjadi objek dua oniksnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, penerus Hyuuga yang kini tak lagi menjadi _shinobi_. Ia menjadi seorang puteri bangsawan Hyuuga dan lepas dari keterkaitan antara dirinya dengan dunia _shinobi_. Sama seperti Hiashi, ia hanya akan membantu di kala keadaan telah genting namun tanpa kewajiban sama sekali melainkan kesediaan. Yang perlu Hinata lakukan sekarang ini hanya mengarahkan para anggota klannya untuk mengabdi dengan baik pada Hyuuga maupun Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke sebagai sang subjek sendiri merupakan mantan kriminal. Namun, semua hokage yang dipanggil menggunakan edotensei tak menganggapnya sebagai penjahat yang harus dihukum. Para hokage itu bersaksi bahwa Sasuke hanya korban dari zaman dan kelamnya masa lalu, ia korban dari diskriminasi Tobirama yang memunculkan kudeta Uchiha. Ia korban dari ketiadaannya aklamasi terhadap satu klan itu. Ia hanya korban. Kenyataan itulah yang menyokong Sasuke untuk dapat menghirup udara bebas.

Naruto, sang sahabat, kini telah menikahi Sakura yang juga berasal dari tim yang sama dengannya. Satu per satu seluruh rekan seangkatannya mulai membina rumah tangga. Namun, hanya ia dan sedikit saja rekan yang masih tetap dalam statuta _single_.

Hinata pun jadi satu di antara yang belum memiliki keluarga. Barangkali ia masih belum ingin membuka hati karena tanggung jawab menjadi kepala klan Hyuuga saja sudah membuat ia tak lagi seperti dulu.

* * *

Sore hari, Sasuke mengambil sebuah ember kayu dan melangkah ke perbukitan di mana semua anggota klannya dimakamkan di sana bersama beberapa anggota klan lain yang telah tiada. Seperti kemarin, ia melihat siluet kecil sang Hyuuga yang juga tengah berdoa untuk beberapa makam di sana seperti makam sang ibu, Neji dan Hizashi. Ia dan Hinata memang memiliki ritual khusus untuk mmenyambut petang. Keduanya selalu mengunjungi makam klan mereka masing-masing setiap hari. Seperti hari kemarin pula, keduanya akan bertemu tatkala bersama-sama menuruni bukit dan yang keluar hanyalah tegur sapa satu sama lain.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-_kun_. Seperti biasa, ya."

"Selamat sore. Ya, kau juga, Hinata."

Aroma menguar ketika sosok Hinata kemudian melintas di samping sosok Sasuke. Aroma _lavender_. Hinata pun berlalu diiringi para dayang dan pengawalnya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa bahwa Hinata kesepian. Meski ia dikelilingi banyak orang, seakan ada hal yang membuat sang gadis menyepi.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha. Hari ini ia belum menerima misi apa pun sehingga ia bisa menyempatkan diri untuk sekadar berkeliling desa. Pemuda bermata oniks itu belum menemukan sosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang biasanya dapat ia temui di pagi hari seperti ini dan itu membuat ia merasa bosan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Maka Uchiha Sasuke berbalik. Kakinya membawa ia melaju menuju ke bangunan berbentu seperti kubah di mana ia akan menemui sang hokage untuk meminta misi saja.

"Aku mohon, berikan aku misi!"

Sasuke mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam ruang _hokage_. Ia tak pernah merasa sepenasaran ini untuk bergegas memutar kenop pintu. Biasanya suara ribut dari dalam memang menjadi kewajaran semenjak jabatan _hokage_ berada di pundak sang Uzumaki. _Hokage_ nyentrik yang satu itu memang gemar berulah yang aneh-aneh dan seringkali membuat para petinggi kerepotan. Tetapi, suara orang yang berteriak barusan adalah suara yang ia dengar setiap hari. Suara Hyuuga Hinata!

Maka Uchiha yang satu itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam meski belum meminta izin. Dilihatnya Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura di dalam sana. Amat langka melihat Hinata tanpa pengawasan anggota klan Hyuuga yang lain seperti ini. Ada apa sesungguhnya?

"Kumohon, Naruto-_kun_. B-berikan aku misi."

"Itu adalah permintaan yang sulit, Hyuuga-_sama_. Kau sudah tahu statusmu sekarang, bukan? Kau adalah seorang kepala klan Hyuuga. Keberadaanmu menjadi incaran banyak orang karena kau adalah puteri dari klan besar di Konoha." Naruto tampak mengerutkan dahi.

"Naruto-_kun_ benar, Hyuuga-_sama_. Anda harus tahu posisi Anda sekarang. Anda sudah lepas dari kewajiban sebagai seorang _kunoichi_. Jadi, tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk memberikan misi kepada Anda." Sakura menambahkan.

Hinata menekuk wajah. Ia merasa kecewa karena permohonan yang ia ajukan tidak direalisasikan oleh sang pemimpin desa. Ia merasa kecewa karena salah satu orang yang mengakui kemampuannya ternyata sama dengan yang lain, memperlakukan ia berbeda hanya karena strata. Hyuuga baru saja akan menyerah dan beranjak dari sana. Namun, sebuah suara dari ambang pintu mengejutkannya.

"Berikan ia misi denganku. Aku bisa menjamin keselamatannya."

Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Melawan tatapan Naruto yang seolah hendak membantah, Sasuke memicingkan mata. Menatap dengan tajam sepasang safir di depannya.

"Kau tahu posisi Hyuuga-_sama_, 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Lalu kenapa? Dia juga bagian dari Konoha dan ia adalah salah satu pahlawan yang ikut berperang demi kedamaian!"

Sebuah gebrakkan dan Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya. Ikut menyipitkan mata tepat di hadapan sang Uchiha.

"Tapi, ia adalah salah satu orang penting yang harus dilindungi dan diistimewakan!"

Merasa bahwa adu bicara ini tak akan berakhir. Uchiha mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, _mangekyou sharingan_ langsung di aktifkan.

Sang Uzumaki masih bertahan dengan pendapatnya. Namun, arogansi Uchiha memang tiada dua. Semakin dilawan akan semakin menyerang. Melumerkan pertahanan Uzumaki dan membuat rokudaime itu menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin bertarung lagi dengan sang Uchiha. Dengan kekuatan mereka sekarang, Konoha dapat langsung hancur menjadi abu jika mereka beradu kekuatan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus menjamin keamanan Hyuuga-_sama_, Sasuke. Taruhannya nyawamu sendiri."

"_Hn_."

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

Naruto lantas bersandar kembali ke bangkunya. Ia mengeluarkan kertas misi yang berhasil ditampung dan memberikan opsional kepada Sasuke dan Hinata untuk memilih misi yang akan mereka jalankan.

Atas keputusan Hinata sendiri, Naruto akhirnya memilihkan misi tingkat A, yakni menyelamatkan sebuah desa terpencil dari serangan perampok ulung. Sasuke melirik Hinata, wajah gadis itu menampakkan semangat menggebu-gebu seolah misi yang ada merupakan tantangan yang menarik baginya. Ia menarik napas dan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Sasuke bersandar pada sebuah tiang di dekat pos masuk Konoha. Mereka memang janji bertemu di sana dan Uchiha sengaja datang lebih cepat karena ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata menunggu. Pada waktu yang ditetapkan, sang Hyuuga muncul. Dengan pakaian _chuunin_—rompi hijau dan kaos hitam panjang serta celana hitam panjang—gadis itu melompat dan mendarat sukses di depan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah sekian lama Sasuke tidak melihat Hinata dalam pakaian tersebut, bagaimanapun sedari ditetapkannya ia menjadi _heiress_ Hyuuga, sang gadis berbola mata ungu pucat itu selalu mengenakan busana resmi yakni _kimono_ panjang.

"Kau sudah siap untuk misi kali ini?"

"I-iya."

Sasuke menggerakan kepala dan menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya. "Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Tujuan misi mereka kali ini adalah desa Harukawa no Hana. Sebuah desa yang terkenal karena memiliki banyak jenis bunga indah dan tiap tahun di musim semi, desa itu akan seperti surga bunga. Namun, semenjak penyerangan yang kerapkali dilakukan oleh komplotan perampok, desa itu menjadi desa tandus yang sama sekali tidak menghasilkan bunga. Desa itu kini menjadi desa gersang sehingga tak banyak orang yang ingat nama desa tersebut.

Hinata berlari di belakang Sasuke. Mereka tak ingin mengulur waktu karena desa Harukawa no Hana pasti sangat membutuhkan bantuan.

Di sela perjalanan, Hinata mencoba mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sasuke. Karena, berkat bantuan dari pemuda Uchiha itulah ia kini bisa menjalankan misi seperti sediakala.

"_A-ano_, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih banyak."

"Untuk?" Sasuke terus berlari. Meski ia menanggapi pernyataan Hinata, pandangannya tak lepas sedikit pun dari arah depan.

"U-untuk pembelaanmu. Aku sangat senang."

"_Hn_. Sama-sama."

_TEP …._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasa Hinata tertinggal jauh di belakang. Benar dugaan sang Uchiha, Hinata memang menghentikan laju kakinya dan berdiri diam di belakang. Membuat Sasuke kembali menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sang Hyuuga menelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya aku bisa berada di sini dan kembali menjalankan m-misi. Selama ini aku merasa sikap orang-orang terhadapku jadi berbeda, m-mereka jadi sungkan kepadaku dan bahkan memanggilku dengan Hyuuga-_sama_. K-Kiba-_kun_ dan Shino-_kun_ pun demikian. A-aku senang ketika Sasuke-_kun_ tetap memanggilku seperti biasa dan bahkan menganggapku sama seperti dulu."

Akhirnya Uchiha mengerti arti firasatnya yang merasa bahwa Hinata dilanda kesepian. Rupanya itu diakibatkan oleh strata yang mengubah sikap orang-orang terhadapnya. Uchiha bersyukur, sikapnya yang tetap menganggap Hinata sama seperti dulu adalah pilihan tepat. Setidaknya ia dapat menyenangkan hati sang gadis meski hanya sedikit.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Hinata.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi, Hinata. Ada desa yang tengah menanti kedatangan kita berdua."

Hyuuga mengangguk. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Keduanya berlari kencang dan sesekali melompat di antara dahan pohon raksasa yang mereka lewati. Mereka harus bergegas menuju desa Harukawa no Hana!

* * *

_CRAKKK!_

Sebuah rantai dengan sabit di ujungnya nyaris saja merobek wajah Sasuke jika pemuda itu tak lekas melompat dengan membawa serta Hinata. Sang Hyuuga dengan sigap melemparkan beberapa bom asap. Pasti yang tadi adalah ulah para bandit. Tapi, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak punya banyak waktu. Mereka harus segera pergi ke desa Harukawa no Hana.

_GROAAA!_

Akar-akar pohon yang besar muncul dari tanah dan menangkap pergelangan kaki Hinata. Membuat sang gadis tertarik ke bawah. Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan hendak memotong pusat _chakra_ dari akar tersebut. Tapi, pergerakannya terhalang oleh oleh akar lain yang juga menyerang dengan ujungnya yang runcing. Uchiha itu menebas satu per satu akar yang menghadang dengan _kusanagi_. Ia lantas berteriak ketika akar besar yang mengikat pergelangan kaki Hinata semakin membawa gadis itu pada lubang yang ada di tanah.

"HINATA!"

"Jangan cemas, S-Sasuke-_kun_! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Hinata berputar sembari mengeluarkan _chakra_ dari seluruh titik _chakra_ di tubuhnya sehingga akar-akar yang hendak menyerangnya koyak seketika. Kaki sang Hyuuga menapaki tanah, akar lain bermunculan. Hinata dengan lekas mengeluarkan bom kertas dan meledakkan akar-akar yang keluar dari tanah.

Di atas dahan, Sasuke juga masih memerangi akar-akar yang merambat dan berusaha menyerangnya.

Merasa waktu semakin berputar dan ia harus segera menuju Harukawa no Hana, Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan _amaterasu_. Api hitam itu dengan cepat melahap seluruh akar yang sekejap mengkerut dan luluh-lantak menjadi abu.

"Ayo pergi, Hinata!"

"B-baik!"

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di Harukawa no Hana. Seperti yang diberitahukan, desa itu menjadi gersang. Tampak lengang karena penghuni rumah enggan keluar dari kediaman masing-masing. Beberapa perompak sudah menguasi seluruh desa sehingga tidak heran di mana-mana botol minuman keras berserakkan.

Hinata menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Aroma alkohol yang tercium membuat ia merasa mual. Aromanya sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Desa ini seperti tempat pengasingan jika sepi seperti ini." Uchiha berkomentar sembari berusaha mengetuk pintu beberapa rumah penduduk. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang berani membukanya sekali pun Sasuke telah mengatakan bahwa ia _shinobi_ Konoha.

Tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata, terdengar keributan. Rupanya seorang anak kecil ingin keluar dari rumahnya namun dihalangi oleh orang tua sang anak.

"Jangan keluar, Misa!"

"Tapi, Misa sudah tidak tahan, _Kaasan_! Lagipula mereka bilang mereka orang Konoha yang akan menolong kita!" Gadis kecil bernama Misa itu berlari, membuat kedua orang tuanya berteriak panik.

Misa datang dan menyapa Sasuke serta Hinata. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pot yang berisi tanaman kecil. Disodorkan olehnya tanaman tersebut pada Hinata.

"Kakak, tolong lindungi desa kami dan tempatkan tanaman itu di tempat aman sehingga ia bisa tumbuh." Misa meminta dengan tulus. Kedua orang tuanya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk ikut mendekat.

"Baik!" Hinata menerima pot tersebut dan tersenyum. "Kakak janji akan meletakkan pot ini di tempat aman."

"_Eto_, kalian adalah _shinobi_ Konoha? Apa benar kalian akan menolong desa ini?"

Sasuke mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil. "Iya."

"Tolong desa ini, setiap saat desa ini selalu dihantui cekaman rasa takut. Setiap hari kami hidup tanpa rasa aman."

Hinata mengusap kepala Misa, ia lantas menoleh pada ayah Misa. "Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan mengusahakan yang terbaik semampu kami."

* * *

Ketiga orang tadi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mereka sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka harus mencari tempat persembunyian perampok tersebut atau membuat perampok itu muncul.

Suara teriakan membahana terdengar dari dalam sebuah kedai minuman. Sasuke membuka pintu kedai tersebut dengan Hinata yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Di dalam kedai, terlihatlah beberapa pria kekar yang tengah mabuk dan bermain-main dengan wanita penghibur. Mereka tertawa begitu keras dan menari-nari layaknya orang tidak waras.

Salah seorang di antara mereka menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Pemuda kekar tersebut mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa? Tumben sekali ada orang yang berani masuk ke sini. Apa kau tidak tahu ini adalah wilayah kami, _eh_?"

"Kami adalah _shinobi_ Konoha dan kami ditugaskan untuk mengenyahkan kalian dari sini." Sasuke mengeluarkan _kusanagi_-nya.

Seluruh pemuda kekar yang ada di dalam terdiam lalu tertawa keras sekali. Mereka berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan memanggil ninja-ninja yang telah mereka siapkan.

Ninja-ninja berpakaian tertutup itu lekas menyerang Sasuke dan Hinata dengan shuriken. Yang mengejutkan, salah seorang ninja musuh tersebut membuka penutup kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah … Neji.

Hyuuga terbelalak. Ninja itu berlari pergi dan membuat Hinata terpancing untuk mengejarnya. Sasuke hendak memperingatkan bahwa itu adalah jebakan. Tapi, terlambat karena sosok Hinata sudah tidak terlihat lagi sedangkan ia disibukkan oleh beberapa ninja yang menyerangnya dengan kunai bertubi-tubi.

* * *

"Tunggu!" Hinata berseru, membuat langkah ninja yang memakai wajah Neji menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

"Kau seharusnya t-tidak boleh memakai wajah Neji-nii! Keterlaluan!" Hinata berlari menerjang sang ninja. Ninja itu terkekeh, ia mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dari punggungnya dan berhasil merobek bahu Hinata yang terlambat menghindar.

Namun, Hinata masih bisa bergerak, ia mengarahkan sebuah tendangan dan mengenai perut ninja tersebut. Dengan gesit, Hinata meletakkan pot di tangannya ke atas dahan dan dalam sekejap, Hinata mencengkeram leher sang ninja dan menubrukannya ke sebuah pohon. _Chakra_ telah terkumpul penuh di tangan satunya yang kini bersiap melayang ke wajah sang ninja. Namun, ninja itu cerdik. Ia mengetahui jati diri Hinata dengan baik dan memegang kelemahan Hinata.

"Kau akan menyerangku, Hinata? Padahal selama ini aku selalu melindungimu." Ninja itu bicara dengan wajah dan suara Neji.

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku mati demi dirimu."

Tubuh Hinata gemetaran. Ingatan tentang Neji yang mati karena melindunginya berkelebat. Wajah Hyuuga Hinata memucat. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. Membuat ia kini termangu tanpa sadar bahwa musuh telah mengarahkan tombak ke perutnya.

"Hinata-_sama_."

"Hentikan!"

"Kenapa? Aku selalu bersamamu selama ini. Mati untukmu. Mengemban hidup yang pelik sebagai _bunke_ demi _souke_-mu."

"H-hentikan …."

Neji adalah pelindung setianya selama ini. Pasca perang dingin di antara mereka lebur, Neji menjadi pribadi yang sangat baik. Ia selalu ada untuk Hinata. Sebagai pengawal dan kakak.

Tombak tadi menghunus perut Hinata dan menekan tubuh sang Hyuuga pada sebuah batang pohon. Tapi, kesadaran Hinata tetap teralih pada bayang-bayang Neji. Rasa bersalahnya. Tombak tadi kembali teracung dan mengarah pada kepala Hinata. Tapi, sebuah sosok transparan muncul. Sosok pemuda bersurai panjang.

Sang ninja terbelalak. Ia menusuk sosok transparan itu. Sosok Neji. Namun, sosok tersebut tetap masih berada di depannya. Tombak yang dipegang ninja musuh terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Musuh terdesak dan berlari kabur karena takut. Namun, sebelum itu sebuah _kusanagi_ telah menancap tepat di jantung sang ninja hingga ia ambruk.

"Kalian ninja menjijikkan. Memanfaatkan masa lalu seseorang untuk menang, bahkan beraninya meniru sosok Itachi dan Neji."

Sang pemuda pemilik _kusanagi_, Sasuke, berdecih pada mayat ninja di depannya. Ia lantas berbalik dan melihat sosok transparan Neji yang berada di hadapan Hinata yang menekuk lutut. Sosok Neji itu mengelus surai _indigo_ milik Hinata dan menghilang.

Sasuke yakin sosok itu adalah arwah Neji yang datang untuk melindungi Hinata. Mungkin ia khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata, sadarlah."

"Neji-_nii_ … Neji-_nii_. Maaf. Maaf."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia lantas mendekap sosok Hinata, menyadarkan Hinata akan bayangan kepedihan soal Neji. Hinata sama sepertinya, banyak kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Karena itu, Sasuke-lah yang paling mengerti bagaimana keadaan Hinata. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan sosok kakak yang menyayangi mereka dengan tulus.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Misi kita belum berakhir. Ninja-ninja sewaan itu telah berhasil disingkirkan tapi perampok itu masih ada. Jadi, sadarlah dan bersemangatlah."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia tak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Suhu tubuh Sasuke yang hangat telah menular kepadanya. Membuat tubuh Hyuuga itu berhenti gemetar.

"Ayo, kita berjuang, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

Musuh akhirnya berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh keduanya. Seperti janji, Hinata menempatkan pot tersebut di sebuah lahan asri yang baik untuk pertumbuhan tanaman tersebut. Seluruh penduduk desa satu per satu keluar dari kediaman mereka dan bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kakak, kakak." Misa menarik baju Sasuke dan Hinata. "Tahu tidak kenapa desa ini disebut sebagai surganya bunga?"

Sasuke dan Hinata saling pandang. Mereka kembali menatap Misa yang mengeluarkan seember air. Gadis itu meminta Sasuke dan Hinata untuk menampung air yang ia tuangkan di telapak tangan. Keduanya menurut dan dengan aba-aba dari Misa, keduanya menyiram air tersebut ke tanah.

Ajaib! Lahan tandus itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh beragam jenis bunga. Dari jalan, sisi-sisi bahkan beberapa rumah pun dirambati bunga. Dalam waktu yang begitu cepat, bunga-bunga itu bermekaran. Sasuke dan Hinata dibuat takjub. Di sekliling mereka kini hanya ada hamparan bunga berwarna-warni yang mengeluarkan aroma semerbak nan harum.

"Ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Jadi, bunga-bunga ajaib ini bisa tumbuh." Misa kemudian berlari kecil menuju pot yang Hinata letakkan di sebuah lahan sejuk. "Kecuali bunga _lavender_ ini. Bunga ini memerlukan waktu sekitar dua minggu hanya untuk bertunas. Karena itu, nanti datanglah lagi ke sini. Aku ingin kalian melihat bunga ini bersama-sama."

Sasuke dan Hinata berpandangan dan saling lempar senyuman. Mereka kemudian pamit pada seluruh penduduk. Namun, Misa berteriak di kejauhan.

"Kalian pasangan serasi! Cepatlah menikah dan punya anak, ya! Jadi, aku bisa bermain dengan anak kaliaaan!"

Wajah sang Uchiha dan Hyuuga memerah. Mereka kembali ke Konoha dengan tangan yang saling genggam.

* * *

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi sangat dekat. Sekarang, Hinata tak lagi dikawal oleh orang banyak. Atas desakkan Sasuke pada sang _hokage_ yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, Hinata dapat menjalani hari-harinya sebagai _kunoichi_. Kini, setiap sore, keduanya menyempatkan diri datang ke pemakaman Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Seperti sore ini.

Sasuke ikut menyiram makam ibu Hinata dengan segayung air. Setelahnya, ia ikut berdoa di samping Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan tangan.

"Ibu Hinata, Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa. Aku ingin ia menjadi pendampingku selamanya dan melahirkan anakku. Membantuku melahirkan kembali klanku. Aku ingin engkau merestui hubungan kami." Sasuke berucap di hadapan pusara ibu Hinata.

Hyuuga manis itu menoleh kilat. Wajahnya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Namun, waktu bergerak, Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia ikut memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan tangan.

"Iya, ibu. Tolong restui hubungan kami. Aku ingin ia yang mendampingiku selamanya. Menjadi ayah bagi anak-anakku kelak dan melindungiku selamanya."

Sasuke membelalak. Wajahnya memerah. Melihat senyuman Hinata, Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Dibawanya Hinata dalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat dan menenangkan.

**FIN**


End file.
